Korun
Korun is a Primordial vampire created by Jake back in the 5th century BC. Korun was also best friends with him and after becoming a vampire he preferred to be called an Old One. Personality Korun's personality as a human is completely unknown. However, for the first 1,000 years he lived as a vampire, he was a violent, bloodthirsty savage with no regard for human life. He was also a believer in moral nihilism. During his life he learned how to sympathize with humans and became more honorable. He also counts every vampire born from his bloodline a member of his family and treats them as such. Abilities Due to the fact he was created by the original version of the Immortality Spell and that he is over 2,000 years old, he is one of the most powerful beings on the planet. * Immortality: The act of not aging, or succumbing to any human illnesses. The only way for him to die is for Mal-El to kill him or if Mal-El dies. * Super Strength: Due to his advanced age Korun is more powerful than the Originals and mostly other supernaturals. So far he is only surpassed by Mal-El and the Primordials. * Super Speed: He is faster than the Originals, vampires, and werewolves. So far his speed is surpassed by Mal-El and the Primordials. * Super Senses: Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell. Korun however has a much more keen sense of each and so his version is likely even more superior. * Telepathy: He has the power to read the minds of others. * Super Durability: Korun can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. * Mind Compulsion: Korun can compel the minds of vampires, humans, and hybrids. * Weather Control: He has the supernatural ability to influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. * Flight: Korun has the extremely unique ability to fly. Only vampires from his bloodline posses this ability. * Animal Control: The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. * Shapeshifting: The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. * Illusion: It is capable of disrupting the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. Weaknesses * Magic: Magic can be used to stop him but it can't kill him. * Desiccation: If he doesn't feed on blood then his body will feed on its self and will become immobilize. * In Ulfus Annulos: The In Ulfus Annulos can be used to seal him away. * Zombie Bite/Blood: A bite from a zombie won't kill him nor will its blood but it will weaken him temporarily. * Silver: When he comes in contact with silver it will burn his flesh and can be used to bind him. * Invitation: He needs an invitation to enter a human's house. * Category:Characters